Win Me Over
by Starlight Maiden 1216
Summary: They hate each other. But their friends sign them up for a reality show. The prize is ten thousand dollars. How hard can it be? I mean, all they have to do is spend a month locked in a room together. InuKag
1. Beginning Day

Hey everyone! This is my first InuYasha story in awhile, so I hope it's good! I don't know where I came up with this idea, but it just…came to me! Haha, so enjoy and don't forget to check out my other fics!

**ANOTHERS NOTE**: I'm using dollars instead of yen because it's easier.

By the way, this might help:

Freshman: Rin, Kohaku  
Sophomore: InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Koga, Hojo, Kikyo, Yura  
Junior: Kagura, Tsubaki, Naraku  
Senior: Sesshomaru

For now anyways…if I think of someone knew, I'll add them.

**Title**: Win Me Over

**Summary**: They hate each other. But their friends sign them up for a reality show. The prize is ten thousand dollars. How hard can it be? I mean, all they have to do is spend a month locked in a room together. InuKag

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha, or any of the characters in the show. All rights belong to the brilliant and talented Rumiko Takahashi!

**Dedication**: I dedicate this story to my best friend Dani. I miss her, and can't wait till she moves back in a year!

**Win Me Over  
**Chapter One: Beginning Day

Kagome Higurashi gripped her schoolbag tighter. Fury was welling up inside her and she took a step closer to him.

"I really do hate you," she whispered, shaking her head. "I don't even know how a person like you can even exist."

He smirked. "Oh come on, Kags. It was just a joke. No harm intended, really."

Kagome swallowed as her throat tightened and she fought tears. "You're a monster, InuYasha Takahashi." Wiping an escaped tear, she turned and opened the door leading to the back of the school. But faced InuYasha one last time before leaving, spitting, "And don't call me Kags!"

Then slammed the door on her way out.

InuYasha had an amused look on his handsome face, wondering why Kagome had overacted so much over a stupid joke. She really _was _too easy to upset. He sighed and stuffed a piece of Bubble Yum in his mouth, then picked up his schoolbag.

"Man, you overdid it this time," the voice of InuYasha's closest friend, Miroku Hoshi, came. He sauntered down the stairs from the second floor, a look of fake disappointment on his face.

"Feh," InuYasha snorted, unclasping his schoolbag and shoving some notebooks inside from his locker. "Who cares about that stupid girl anyway? She's annoying and hotheaded."

Miroku chuckled. "Hotheaded? No, that would be _you_, my friend."

A death glare was shot his way but he merely shrugged, hands in his pockets.

"Anyway," InuYasha muttered, fumbling with some papers that had fallen out of the bag, "I don't think there's anyone more fun to tease then her."

"That's a bit harsh. She's one of the hottest girls in school. I could do so many things to her in be—"

"I don't care!" InuYasha growled, the papers slipping from his hands as he glared at Miroku. "Kikyo's way hotter, and a helluva lot nicer! Who wants Kagome around when Kikyo's there?"

Again, Miroku shrugged. "I would by a long shot."

"What d'you know," his friend grumbled, stuffing the papers into his bag and straightening up. "Come on, let's hit the skate park. I'm meeting Kikyo so we can do some stupid couple's skate she's forcing me to do with her."

"Ha," Miroku snickered, punching his shoulder, "at least Kagome's considerate."

InuYasha rolled his eyes and exited through the back door, Miroku in tow.

-**Win Me Over**-

Kagura leaned in closer to Sesshomaru, obviously trying to be flirty. "You know," she purred, blinking her long, dark lashes, "I heard you won the city kendo tournament. You beat the four time champ and stunned the audience."

He sipped his diet coke without even glancing at her. "Yep."

"That's amazing. I love a winner."

Tsubaki Sarutor and Yura Hairton looked away in disgust as they watched their friend try to flirt with one of the most popular seniors at their school. Kagura was a junior, and junior's just _didn't _flirt with seniors.

Tsubaki sighed deeply and stirred her shake. "Where's Kikyo? She's always more fun, especially at this stupid skating rink."

"Probably waiting for InuYasha," Yura replied, chewing on an ice cube. "I saw her go to the back, down that hallway." She pointed and got up to get another hotdog. When she returned, her eyes were wide.

"Guess who's here," she said, sitting down and slathering her hotdog in mustard.

"Who?" Tsubaki asked dully, staring at a hot guy skating.

"Kagome Higurashi."

Tsubaki looked at her friend with surprise. "Seriously?" Then she smirked. "This should be interesting if InuYasha runs into her."

"Especially after that joke today."

"Yeah."

Watching Kagome slip on her pair of skates, then laugh with her three best friends made Tsubaki and Yura wonder if seeing InuYasha would bring the cheerful girl down. It probably would, they concluded silently.

Just then, the silver haired sophomore arrived with his friend Miroku. The two stopped by the girls table. Miroku flashed his pearly whites while InuYasha asked, "'S Kikyo around?"

Yura nodded, ignoring the pervert smiling down at her. "Yeah, she went back there. But I thought she'd be waiting for you."

InuYasha shrugged and headed towards the place she'd indicated. Miroku lingered by their table, obviously hoping one of them would strike up a conversation, but neither did. Practically all the girls in school knew about his lecherous way, making it hard for him to get a girl.

Meanwhile, Kagome did a twirl as she zoomed around the skating rink, catching up to her best friend, Sango Taiji, who was concentrating on skating backwards.

"And I thought _I _was the perfectionist," Kagome giggled, imitating Sango.

"I've been trying to skate backwards since last week but I just can't—" Sango began, but tripped and fell on her back with an _oof_!

Kagome skidded to a stop and helped her friend up. "You ok?" she asked, concerned but smiling. Sango nodded and brushed her skinny legs off.

Their other best friends, Rin Bouken and Ayame Iris, skated over. Rin nearly fell on top of Kagome as she tried to stop. Looking frustrated, she steadied and glowered.

"I hate skating!" she fussed loudly, gripping Ayame's arm for support. "Why do we always come here? You know I'm horrible!"

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Not this again," she said, forcing Rin away from her. "I told you I'd help you learn but you always refuse! That's not our fault!"

"If people see you helping me they'll think I'm a total loser who can't skate on her own!"

"People or just guys?"

Rin was silent and she suddenly became interested in a guy standing over by the snack bar. Perking up, she said she'd be back later and slowly skated off, her friends shaking their heads at her.

"Boy crazy," Sango sighed, tightening the laces on her skates.

"Completely," Kagome agreed, smiling a little. She loved Rin's spirited nature and even though the girl was merely a freshman they were the best of friends.

"Well, I'm hungry," Ayame informed them, rubbing her stomach. "Let's join her at the snack bar and see if there are any cute guys." Smirking, she skated off, Sango shrugging and following behind. Kagome laughed out loud and hurried after them.

In the back of the building, InuYasha was wondering where Kikyo had made off to. Frowning, he saw that there was only one door. And it was the janitor's closet.

"Dammit Kikyo, where the hell are you?" he muttered, glancing around. Suddenly, he heard movement from within the closet. Then a giggle and a moan. Blinking, he scratched his head and slowly approached the door.

Reaching for the knob, he hesitated, than twisted. The door opened with a creak. The movement stopped and whatever noises had been coming from whoever was in there ceased. InuYasha gulped, not wanting to believe what he was about to see.

This was Kikyo in the arms of Naraku Demonic, their clothes thrown aside and hair messed up.

"Kikyo!" InuYasha roared, feeling his body go completely numb.

"InuYasha!" Kikyo gasped, pulling away from Naraku and grabbing her clothes to cover up her naked body. "This isn't what it looks like!"

Her boyfriend snorted, his hands shaking so badly he had to release the doorknob. "Oh really? Then what were you two doing in here then, huh?"

Naraku looked completely dumbfounded and couldn't even find any words. Kikyo merely sat there, not even bothering to answer. She lowered her head and closed her eyes. InuYasha shook his head and closed his eyes as well.

"This relationship is over."

He closed the door and slowly walked back to the main part of the building. Miroku spotted him and rushed over smiling.

"Dude, I got a date!" he beamed, showing off the girl's number and address. Then his expression changed. "Hey, what's wrong?"

InuYasha didn't answer. He was too busy thinking. But the answer didn't need to be put into words, because right then he heard his name called and saw Kikyo hurrying over in her bra and underwear, Naraku walking behind her looking embarrassed.

"InuYasha, please!" she cried, tears spilling from her dark eyes. "Don't say it's over! I didn't mean it, really I didn't! He forced me, I swear!"

Naraku looked taken aback but didn't say anything. InuYasha's eyes were so glazed over it was hard to tell how he felt.

"Kikyo," he said firmly, taking the silence that had fallen over the skate rink as a clear indication everyone was listening. "We're through. I'm not going to date a _cheater_."

Kikyo gasped and started crying harder. Naraku blinked several times before wrapping an arm around her and patting her shoulder awkwardly. Yura, Tsubaki and Kagura quickly rushed to her side and comforted her as well.

InuYasha motioned for Miroku to follow him, and he did so. On his way out, however, he noticed Kagome sitting at the snack bar watching him. Giving her a cold look, he left the skate rink. Kagome furrowed her thin brow and returned to her milkshake.

"Oh my gosh, did you see that?!" Ayame gasped, still staring at Kikyo. "They broke up! The "It" couple isn't together anymore!"

"We saw, Ayame," Sango mumbled, "we saw."

"The whole damn rink saw," Rin answered, shaking her head. "I knew Kikyo was a slut. I knew it."

"Same here," Sango nodded. "It's written all over her. I mean, look at her, standing out in public in nothing but her underclothes. Shame."

Ayame listened, but she was looking at Kagome now. "Hey Kags, what's wrong? You look worried."

Kagome glanced up at her friend and smiling sadly. "Naw, I'm fine. Just tired, is all. I think I'll go home now guys." Her friends looked surprised but hugged her and said goodbye. "See you tomorrow," she waved, than headed out.

Rin had a concerned look on her pretty face. "Do think she'll be alright? She seemed really out of it."

"Yeah, she did," Sango agreed, "but I think she'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

"Ok."

-**Win Me Over**-

Kagome walked into school the next day to find a huge crowd of students gathered around the bulletin board. She ignored them and went straight to her locker, but her friends reached her first.

"Morning Kags!" Ayame grinned, linking arms with her.

"Hi," Kagome responded, suspicious.

"Wanna see something exciting?!" Rin asked quickly, prodding her. Kagome glanced at her.

"No thanks."

"Oh come on! Everyone's looking at it! We saw it as soon as we walked in, it's so interesting! Please?!"

The raven-haired girl sighed. What choice did she have? Nodding, her two friends led her away to the bulletin board. Shoving their way to the front, Rin immediately pointed to a huge green poster. Kagome stared at it.

At the top, in huge black letters were the words STUCK WITH YOU. Below it was information, times and dates. Skimming it, she summed up that it was a contest where you're trapped inside a room with the opposite gender for a month. If neither of you quit after a month, you win 10,000 dollars each.

"So?" she scuffed, looking at her friends. "What's the big deal? Is everyone planning on entering?"

Rin waited until they were out of the throng of people to answer. "Yeah," she replied, smoothing her long hair. "Of course. This contest is going to be on television, and the producers are only looking for two people from _our _school! Who would pass up a chance like this?"

"Me, that's who," Kagome muttered, twisting the lock on her locker and pulling it open. "How dumb is that anyway? You could be best friends with a person entering it, and a month later you'd want to rip out each other's insides."

Ayame shook her head. "Always so skeptical Kagome. Come on Rin."

"See you Kags," Rin shrugged, following her friend back over to the board. Kagome rolled her eyes and closed her locker, then headed to class.

Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango were heading down the hall when they were stopped by Miroku's friend, Koga Wolfe. The threesome now continued on their way until Sango spotted Rin and Ayame.

"Hey guys!" she called, hoping they'd hear. When the two noticed her, they hurried over.

"Sango!" Ayame grinned, thrusting a pen into her hands. "You _have _to sign up for the competition! Did you hear about it?"

Sango nodded, smiling. "Of course I did. I was just heading over to sign up. Miroku and Koga are too."

Miroku winked and Koga nodded. The group shuffled back over to the board, which wasn't as packed now that so many people had already signed up. Ayame and Rin scribbled their names first, than handed the pen to Sango.

"How do they pick anyways?" Miroku asked as he, in turn, signed.

"Tear up each name and put it in a big box, one for girls and one for boys. Then they just draw one from each," Rin explained excitedly.

"Interesting," Koga mumbled, writing down his own name. "Hope I win and get stuck with Kagome."

Ayame folded her arms and gave him a cross look. "For your information, Kagome _still _doesn't like you, and I doubt she ever will! Plus," she added, just as hotly, "she's not even entering."

"What? Why?" Miroku asked, obviously not seeming to mind being stuck with her either.

"Who knows," Sango shrugged, "She doesn't seem like the type anyways."

Rin gave her a devilish look. "Or…does she?" Taking the pen from Koga, she quickly turned to a new page on the sign-up list and wrote _Kagome Higurashi _in fancy letters. Everyone gasped.

"Rin!" Ayame glowered, grabbing the pen. "Kagome will _kill _us!"

"Not if she doesn't find out," Rin smiled. "And what are the odds of her winning? There are too many students in this school.

"True," Miroku grinned evilly, whipping out his own pen and signing _InuYasha Takahashi _on the boys list. Sango stared.

"InuYasha?!" she asked curiously, lifting an eyebrow at the perverted boy. "Why him? You know he'd never go for something like this."

Miroku shrugged. "It's funny. Now come, the five minute bell just rung."

Everyone parted ways, not even considering the fact that the two people they'd just listed could possibly win.

Well, we're they ever wrong.

**Win Me Over**

(**A/N**) And there you go! Just wait till they find out who wins! I'm sure it'll be a shocker to everyone, if you get my drift…lol! Ok, so please review so I can know to keep this story going or not, k? Thanks!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	2. Day One

Ok! New chapter! Hope this is good, please enjoy, thanks to all who reviewed, and all that stuff! I start packing tomorrow to move!

**ANOTHERS NOTE**: I'm using dollars instead of yen because it's easier.

By the way, this might help:

Freshman: Rin, Kohaku

Sophomore: InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Koga, Hojo, Kikyo, Yura

Junior: Kagura, Tsubaki, Naraku

Senior: Sesshomaru

For now anyways…if I think of someone knew, I'll add them.

**Title**: Win Me Over

**Summary**: They hate each other. But their friends sign them up for a reality show. The prize is ten thousand dollars. How hard can it be? I mean, all they have to do is spend a month locked in a room together. InuKag

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha, or any of the characters in the show. All rights belong to the brilliant and talented Rumiko Takahashi!

**Dedication**: I dedicate this story to my best friend Dani. I miss her, and can't wait till she moves back in a year!

Win Me Over

Chapter Two: Day One

"So? That's no reason to have an assembly," Kagome muttered, brushing some loose strands of hair from her dark eyes.

Sango gave her a shocked look. "What are you _talking _about?! Of course it is! Do you expect them to announce the winners over the loudspeaker?"

"Well, why not? It's not such a big deal. This stupid new reality TV show will be boring anyways. I mean, who's gonna watch it?"

Her best friend choked back a laugh. "Um, let's see, only everyone in the entire country! You're probably the only person who doesn't find this idea for a show hilarious."

"It's not hilarious, it's downright boring! How exciting is it to watch two teens trapped in a room together for an entire month? What are they supposed to do? Talk about? How do they _dress_?"

Finding their seats in the bleachers, the girls sat down and shoved their book bags beside them to save a place for both Rin and Ayame. Sango looked thoughtful and shook her head slowly.

"I swear Kags," she whispered, "You need to learn to enjoy life."

Before Kagome could retort, someone stepped heavily on her toe. Screeching in pain, she glared up only to come face to face with InuYasha. He snickered and shrugged, mumbling, "My bad."

_I swear someday I'm gonna murder that jerk_, Kagome thought to herself, pulling off her boot and massaging her injured toe.

"Was that really necessary?" Miroku sighed tiredly, giving Kagome a pitying look. "She didn't even do anything today."

"Yet," InuYasha frowned, plopping down beside Koga, who crossed his arms.

"Well, yeah, _now _she's probably gonna do something to you, after you nearly broke her toe for no reason!"

"Whatever," InuYasha snorted, sticking his gum under the bleacher and ignoring the girl a couple seats down, who was looking disgusted.

Meanwhile, Rin and Ayame managed to get seats beside their two friends and the conversation slowly died down as the principal approached the podium. Clearing his throat, he tapped the microphone and smiled.

"Good morning students," he boomed, adjusting his square glasses. "We have called this assembly today to announce the winners of the _STUCK WITH YOU _reality show, who will be the first to ever appear on the show. To those of you who didn't hear about this, I'll explain."

After going through the show for a couple minutes, his smile broadened. "And now we have the producers here with us today to pull the winning names from the special boxes!" He indicated two big boxes to the side of the stage, one marked _Girls _and the other marked _Boys_. Kagome yawned.

As two well-built men clambered onto the stage, shook hands with the principal and lifted the microphone to their height, Rin squeaked in excitement. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Students of Shikon High School," the taller one said, hands clasped behind his back. "We are proud to have such fine young ladies and gentlemen such as yourselves participating in this fine contest. No matter who wins the spot on our show, just remember, you're _all _winners."

A few people snorted throughout the crowd but it remained quiet.

"And without further ado," the other producer smiled, blinking a couple times. "We'll have the lovely Michiko draw the winning names."

A beautiful woman dressed in a sparkling dark blue dress appeared with the boxes. She set them on a stool and waved her hands around them. The audience clapped.

"Now," the taller producer beamed, "Michiko, draw the first name from the _Boys _box."

Several boys in the bleachers were too busy drooling over her to really pay attention. But as soon as she opened the lid and gingerly reached inside, they were all ears. Bringing out a small piece of folded paper, she opened it and smiled.

"Our first participant," she said in a smooth, silky voice, "is InuYasha Takahashi."

Everyone erupted into loud cheers and whistles. InuYasha nearly fell over backwards in his seat, but with the help of Miroku, he was able to stand.

"Dude!" he yelled, grinning from ear to ear. "You signed me up, didn't you?!"

"Yeah!" Miroku smirked. "Thought it'd be funny!" Then his look changed to one of surprise. "But I never actually thought you'd win!"

"Well, neither did I!"

The shorter producer was clapping merrily, and he called, "Get down here, InuYasha Takahashi!"

Obeying, InuYasha stumbled down the bleachers and onto the stage, where he was greeted by handshakes and a kiss on the cheek from Michiko. Kagome was howling with laughter while her friends gave her interesting looks and shrugged.

"Congratulations InuYasha," the first producer grinned, gripping his shoulder. "Is there anything you'd like to say?"

He thought for a moment, than leaned into the microphone. "Yeah, I'd like to thank my bud Miroku for signing me up! And well, of course, myself, for being the awesome guy that I am."

The students burst into laughter and clapped even harder. Both producers chuckled and showed InuYasha to his seat beside the podium. On their other side was an empty chair.

"Michiko, the next name please!"

The gorgeous woman nodded, her golden curls falling around her angel-like face. Repeating the same process as before, her hand emerged with a new piece of paper, which she unfolded slowly.

"And joining InuYasha in the competition," she smiled, "Will be none other then Kagome Higurashi!"

Again, the crowd boomed with loud cheers and claps and whistles. Kagome stared blankly down at the stage, not really believing her ears. Her friends were just as shocked.

"K-Kags!" Ayame stuttered, grabbing her friend's arm. "You won! You're going to be on the show! Get down there!"

But Kagome didn't budge. She couldn't. Her feet would fail her. Rin and Sango were trying to make her stand as Ayame indicated to the producers that this was Kagome Higurashi sitting right here.

"Looks like she's in a state of shock!" the shorter producer laughed, watching Kagome. "It's alright, Miss Higurashi, don't be afraid! You're the winner!"

Thinking this was all a dream and she'd be awake any minute now, Kagome nodded solemnly and stood up. Her friends patting her on the back and pushed her towards the steps leading to the stage.

Once there, she found it hard to breathe. The producers shook her hand and Michiko hugged her, while the principal nodded his approval. "What would you like to say Kagome?" the taller producer asked.

She looked down at the microphone and gaped at it. The lights were blaring down on her and so many heads in the audience were swimming around, smiling encouragingly at her, waving and winking.

"I'd like to say that," she began, shaking her head, "my friend's are _dead _when I'm off of this show."

Everyone laughed like they had with InuYasha. Only three people didn't, knowing that she wasn't kidding. Not at all.

"What a delightful young woman," one of the producers smiled, making her sit in her chair. Kagome suddenly realized who was sitting in the other chair. Who was going to be on the show with her. Who she was stuck with for an entire month, the only face she'd see, the only voice she'd hear.

And that caused all of her senses to stop working, her heart to race, and her palms to sweat. InuYasha Takahashi, the one person who could make her so angry she'd want to jump off a bridge. She was stuck with him for the next month, whether she liked it or not.

**-Win Me Over-**

"But what about school?"

"Summer school."

"And friends?"

"They can wait."

"Food?"

"Three meals a day."

Kagome tried to think of other reasons why she shouldn't be on the show but the director, Miyu Hiwazaga, kept countering with perfect answers. It was almost impossible to weasel her way out of this.

InuYasha was leaning against a circular pillar snacking on complimentary rice cakes. He would snort whenever Kagome thought up a new reason. But for now, she was silent.

"Well, are you all set then?" Miyu asked, clapping her hands together and grinning. "This show is going to be an instant success! And if you both can bare it, the prize is 10,000 dollars!"

"We know, we know," InuYasha said through a mouth filled with rice cakes, wiping his hands on his jeans. "Let's just get this over with. Right Kags?"

Kagome shot him a look that read _death_. "Don't call me Kags." And turning on her heel, she marched into the room they'd be sharing for the next 31 days of their lives.

It was a fairly large room, accommodated with carpet and light blue paint on the walls, as well as a bathroom with a shower and sink and a window for fresh air. A couch was seated in the middle of the room with a coffee table in front of it, and a leather armchair across from the couch.

The only problem was…there was only one bed.

"Um," Kagome spoke up, looking over her shoulder to make sure InuYasha and Miyu had entered the room as well. "Excuse me, but there's only one bed."

"Yes, I know," Miyu replied casually, shrugging. "Is that a problem?"

InuYasha was just as dumbfounded as Kagome. "Well no shit it's a problem! Where's Kags gonna sleep? The couch?"

"Don't call me Kags!" Kagome screamed, fire in her eyes. "And if anyone's sleeping on the couch, it's you!"

"I don't think so! I'm the man in this room and I deserve the best!"

Miyu was smirking. "I'll let you two work this out. Have fun, because for the next month you won't be allowed to set foot outside this room. Dinner will be served shortly. Good luck."

And with a small bow she exited the room, the bronze door slamming tight behind her and clicking as it locked.

Kagome's mouth was moving but no words were coming out. She was stricken with so many emotions at once she didn't know what to do or say. Meanwhile, InuYasha merely jumped onto the couch and put his dirty feet on the table.

Getting a whiff of his feet, Kagome nearly gagged. "InuYasha! You need a shower, oh my god!"

He rolled his eyes and focused on a painting on the wall. "Where's the damn TV in here? I'm not gonna be able to survive without a TV!" He quickly began searching around for a remote.

Shaking her head, Kagome grabbed her suitcase and began to unpack, folding her clothes neatly and shoving them into drawers. _One of us has to be responsible, _she thought as she unpacked, folded and stored. _Otherwise we're not gonna be able to stand each other for more then an hour_.

Oh, how right she was.

Sorry it's not as long as the last chapter but I'm kinda in a hurry! Stay tuned and please review!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	3. Day One Continuted

Well, I decided to continue this story because it seems alot of my readers wanted me too. And what the readers want, the readers get! :) Thank you for your undeserved patience, I'm really sorry, and here's an update!

**AUTHORS NOTE**: I'm using dollars instead of yen because it's easier.

By the way, this might help:

Freshman: Rin, Kohaku  
Sophomore: InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Koga, Hojo, Kikyo, Yura  
Junior: Kagura, Tsubaki, Naraku  
Senior: Sesshomaru

For now anyways…if I think of someone knew, I'll add them.

**Title**: Win Me Over

**Summary**: They hate each other. But their friends sign them up for a reality show. The prize is ten thousand dollars. How hard can it be? I mean, all they have to do is spend a month locked in a room together. InuKag

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha, or any of the characters in the show. All rights belong to the brilliant and talented Rumiko Takahashi!

**Dedication**: I dedicate this story to my best friend Dani. I miss her, and can't wait till she moves back in a year!

**Win Me Over  
**Chapter Three: Day One (Cont.)

"Will you quit it Rin! It was your idea to sign them up in the first place!" Sango scoffed, taking another sip of her pepsi. "She wouldn't be on that reality show if it weren't for you."

Rin pouted. "I didn't think she would actually _win_. I just signed her up as a joke...but now I miss her! And Miroku did the same for InuYasha!" She glared over at their lecherous friend, who was busy hitting on a girl with bright green hair. He noticed her death glare and quickly told the girl good bye before heading over to them with a sheepish grin.

"Hey now! Don't blame this on me! Maybe they'll settle their dispute this way." He shrugged and stole one of Sango's fries.

"Yeah and maybe hell will freeze over in the same day," she snorted, whacking him and taking her fry back.

Koga and Ayame had been quiet for some time, watching the skaters at the rink and nibbling on some nachos. Ayame looked over at the bickering teenagers.

"It's only for one month," she put in, dipping her nacho in some cheese. "I mean even those two can last that long...right?"

It was silent for awhile as everyone pictured InuYasha and Kagome locked up in a room together for 31 long days and night. It wasn't..._impossible_.

Okay. Yes it was.

-**Win Me Over**-

Miyu Hiwazaga was grinning from ear to ear as she sat down across from Kagome in the confessional box. The raven haired girl nervously smiled back, eyeing the director and her camcorder.

"Now, Kagome," Miyu began, patting the camcorder lightly from where it rested on the stand. It was level with Kagome's face, and she could even see her reflection in the lense. "This is the confessional box. It's where you come whenever you need to say something you dont want InuYasha to hear. Whether your frustrated, angry, annoyed...just tell this camera, right here. InuYasha will be doing the same." She gave it a meaningful look.

Kagome raised a thin eyebrow. "Alright, but won't the whole country hear me instead of him?" she asked suspiciously.

Miyu rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, technically, yes. But it's better then keeping your emotionals all bottled up inside of you, now isn't it?" She gave a harmless grin.

Not buying it, Kagome merely shrugged and stood.

"Is that all Miss Hiwazaga?" she questioned.

"For now, yes." The director stood as well. "But the producers and I think it would be healthy to let you and InuYasha get some fresh air once in awhile. So each day from two to three you will be allowed out in the courtyard. But you must remain _together_ or you loose that priveledge." She shot Kagome a look. "Got it?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. Sure."

"Perfect!" Miyu clapped her hands together and beamed. "Now, back to the room."

They exited the confessional and walked back down the long hallway and into the room. The hallway had no other doors except the confessional and their room, so they were basically trapped unless they climbed out the window. But seeing as they were on the tenth story, it was easier to just put up with InuYasha then fall to death.

Or was it? 

InuYasha was lazily resting on the couch, waiting for them to return. He looked up when they entered.

"Hey Kags. What'd you think?" he smirked. She glared.

"Don't call me Kags!"

"Yeah whatever. It's pretty cool huh? I getta tell everyone how much you snore and how you leave hair in the bathtub."

Kagome looked utterly taken aback and grossed out. "_Excuse _me?! Well now I get to tell the whole country how you leave toenail clippings everywhere and used to think a condom was just a weird shaped balloon!"

"I'll leave you two alone now," Miyu said with satisfaction, checking the camera's that were capturing these golden tv moments. "Bye bye." She waved and locked the door behind her.

Sighing, Kagome flopped down on the couch next to InuYasha. "What are we supposed to do for fun around here anyways? There's no tv, no games, no music, no computer, no phones..."

"Yeah and we only get to eat when _they _say we can," her companion chimed in. "They only thing to do is..._talk_." He looked disgusted.

"I think that's the point," Kagome rolled her eyes. It was quiet for awhile as each thought about what to do. Finally, Kagome got up and opened the window to look outside and let some warm air in. It was a beautiful spring day, which they would be wasting indoors for the next month.

InuYasha watched her silently, wondering what it was that all the guys saw in her. Sure, she was pretty, prettier then all the other girls, but her personality sucked. She was so bossy and got annoyed at the littlest things. What did they see?

Suddenly, a baby robin flew over to the window and landed on Kagome's outstretched finger. It chirped as she cooed to it, singing a soft melody and smiling. She looked like an angel singing to that bird, InuYasha found himself thinking. He couldn't stop staring.

Shaking his head, he frowned and looked away. So what if she had a kind heart, he was anything but attracted to her. Damn straight.

Going into the little bedroom with only one king sized bed, he sat down on it and looked around. There was a desk on the right wall stocked with paper and pens and books, and on the left wall was...

InuYasha gasped. A tv!

"Dude!" he yelled, searching for a remote. "I should of come in here earlier!"

This was, after all, just a hotel room they'd set up for their show. Only it was a little bigger then the average hotel room.

Kagome walked in with an irrated look. "You scared away the robin!"

"To hell with the robin, I just found the remote!" InuYasha exclaimed. Triumphantly, he pushed the power button and the screen came on, showing the news. "Yes!"

"We probably only get basic cable," Kagome informed the enthusiastic boy, sitting on the bed. "The first thirteen channels."

She was right. That was all they got, and most of those channels were news. InuYasha slowly become annoyed again.

"Damn them," he muttered, throwing the remote aside and leaving it on the six o' clock news. A reporter appeared on screen with a microphone and stared talking away. Neither of them was really listening, that is, until their pictures came on.

Kagome jumped up. "That's me!" she cried, staring. Her school picture was on the screen next to the newswoman, and on her other side was InuYasha. He gaped at the screen.

_"A new local reality television series has got viewers on the edge of their seats. STUCK WITH YOU is airing tomorrow night at 8:00 pm on channel 55. It will star Kagome Higurashi and InuYasha Takahasi, two young students at Shikon High School who were randomly selected to be the show's first participants. They must remain sealed in a room together for 31 days, with no access to the outside wor--"_

Kagome clicked off the tv and faced InuYasha in shock. He stared back. The first airing was...tomorrow?! And on a channel they didn't have!

"Figures," Kagome grumbled, getting up to close the cabinet doors so they couldn't see the tv anymore. "Damn those so called friends of mine."

InuYasha still couldn't say anything. He slowly stood up and grabbed a towel from the little closet in their bedroom. Kagome blinked at him.

"I'm taking a shower," he growled, leaving the room. "Don't you try to come in and see me naked!"

"That's the last thing I'd wanna see!" Kagome screamed, flustered. Her cheeks were pink as she tried to get the color to go away. "He's such a jerk," she said under her breath before collapsing back onto the bed.

Remembering she still had to unpack, she got back up and went over to her suitcase to unload more clothes and whatever else she'd brought. When she was done, she smiled happily at seeing she had stored five long books to read jut incase.

Picking up _Twilight, _she fell onto the bed and started reading.

Meanwhile, InuYasha was simply standing in the shower, letting the hot water relax his tense muscles. He took longer then he'd thought, and chuckled in case Kagome still needed to take one because he had used up all the hot water. When he was dried off, he returned to the bedroom to find Kagome reading.

"Oh, whoops, did you need a shower too?" he asked, pretending to look concerned. But Kagome wasn't that dumb.

"Nope. I like morning showers." She didn't even look up.

He frowned and pretended not to care about her calmness. Throwing his towel down, he grabbed his tooth brush and tooth paste before heading back into the bathroom.

"Hey don't just leave it there!" he heard Kagome yelling.

"If it's such a bother, then pick it up!" he shouted back from the bathroom, smirking and turning on the faucet. After brushin his teeth and scrubbing his face, he was finished and looked in the mirror for awhile.

"How'd you get to be so fine InuYasha Takahashi?" he asked his reflection, flashing it his extra white teeth.

He turned off the light and went back into the room. "Hey Kags, you can use it n--"

He stopped and observed the girl in front of him on the bed. She had fallen asleep with her book resting beside her. The lamp next to the bed was still on and she wasn't even under the covers. InuYasha snorted.

"Stupid girl, falling asleep like that..." he grumbled, setting her book on the nightstand and turning off the lamp. The lamp on his side was still on so he could see as he changed into boxers and kept watching Kagome to make sure she didn't suddenly wake up.

But she was fast asleep, obviously exhausted from the long day. She must have been so happy that she had survived day one, InuYasha thought bitterly, throwing his shirt and jeans in the dresser drawer. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful Kagome looked as she slept so soundly, her chest rising and falling evenly with each breath.

Sighing, he walked over and pulled the covers back from under her. Then he placed them over her body, making sure she was tucked in well before going around to his side and clicking off the light.

"Annoying girl..." he muttered before drifting off to sleep.

-**Win Me Over**-

"Right now they're probably clawing at each other's throats," Koga laughed, picturing this image as he shut off his computer and turned to Miroku. "InuYasha probably said some smart ass remark and Kagome went over the edge."

"Maybe," the lech shrugged, packing away his homework and slipping his shoes on. "But I have a feeling they're doing just fine." He smiled.

Koga raised an eyebrow and burst out laughing. "You're kidding me right? InuYasha and Kagome?!" He shook his head. "That's like you getting Sango into bed."

Miroku sighed. "It's highly possible you know. She's had her eye on me lately," he said confidently. "We'll just see what happens...with, uh, InuYasha and Kagome I mean."

His friend rolled his eyes. "Sure. See you around bro."

"Later." Miroku left the room and hurried outside to his dark purple car.

Koga chuckled. "InuYasha and Kagome getting along...that'll be the day!

**Win Me Over**

(**A/N**) Well I guess we'll see what happens? Please review, thank you!!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


End file.
